A BLESSING THAT WAS GIVEN BY HER
by adzy
Summary: This was the best blessing that anyone could possibly give him.. kl pls review


This is my first story pls. be kind to me..... :D

A BLESSING THAT WAS GIVEN BY HER

He woke up that moring feeling that his missing something or rather someone. Kira sat up exactly knowing where he was, but not know where his pink angel went. He looked around the room if she's somewhere to be found , but he didn't insead hw saw the picture frame of him and lacus on thier wedding day.

Its has been 3 years seens Lacus Cyne was changed into Lacus Clyne Yamato. Kira has never felt this a happy in his life who wouldn't want to marry the women of thier dreams.

For Kira, Lacus was everything to him when he got merraied he was more than happy than the happiest man in the was his own shield of his own actions. Five months after their wedding

there was another blessing Lacus gave to Kira. She was pregtant. It was a baby boy that had Kira's hair and lacus eyes. Kira and lacus was more than happy starting a new life being parents. Their were going good of being a parent they didn't want their son to be spoiled or growing up not being that close to them because of thei work.

Kira was thinking really deeply. Until the door opned reaviling his wife and his son. His son was carying a tray of his favourite breakfast. Seeing this kira simed widly.

Akira slowly walk to his father and place his dad breakfast on his lap.

"HAPPY FATHERS DAY DADDY!" Akira said shile hugging his dad

"Me and mommy woke up early today so that we can cook you your favourite breakfast".Akira said witha big simle.

"Thank you Akira but what about you and mommy aren't you going to eat to?" Kira asked while looking at Lacus.

Lacus was leaning at the door watching the seen that his son and his husdand was having.

"Don't worry honey before we cooked your favourite breakfast Akira was hungry so we ate first" Lacus said hile walking towards kira

Kira looked at Lacus while she was walking towards him. When Lacus sat down on the bed kira immediatly hug her. leaving her blushing.

"Mom dad can we go t Auntie Cagalli and Uncel Theun's place so I can play with Yanagi (AN:Ynagi is athrun and cagalli's daugther in this story.)

"Sure now get change, while dady's eating his breakfast" Lacus said while kissing her sons forehead.

"Thank mom and dad" Akira said while running as fast as he can.

"Now be carefull" Kira said

"Sorry dad" Akira said while slowing down

Lacus was feeding Kira while they were talking casually.

' I should probably tell him but how in what way' Lacus thought to herself.

Kira noticed that lacus was thinking deeply and thougth should ask her what she was thinking.

" Is there something wrong Lacus?" Kira asked while putting the tray of food on the side table of the bedroom.

Lacus was still thinking until Kira asked her. Lacus looked at kira and kissed him lightly. Kira was shock but gave the kiss back with more passion. Lacus broke the kiaa leaving kira unsatisfied

and annoyed.

"Well what would you say if we have a another baby, a baby girl" Lacus said looking deep into his eyes

Kira was in shoke he couldnt belive that Lacus was giving him another blessing. A blessing that made him cry. Tears of happiness.

Lacus saw kira cry and she knew rith then that he was happy about this.

"Lacus thank you for giving me another blessing" He said and kissed her very passionatly

Not knowing that someone was listining outside the door. Akira finished preparing adn walk to his parents room until he heard them talking. About a baby . To him this means his gonna be older brother. He was so excited that he run in the room.

"Mommy does this mean that im goning to be a older brother" Akira ran into the room and jump on to the bed.

Kira aand Lacus was shocked but giggled at the reacsion that yheir son had.

"Yes Akira so when your sister is born you better take care off her" Kira said to his son

" I will daddy this is so gonna be good news. Im goingt o tell Yanagi about this" Akira said while jumping up and down on the bed.

For Kira this was a blessing a good blessing that cant never fade. A BLESSING THAT WAS GIVEN BY HER.


End file.
